Harry Potter and The Helpers of Affrel
by Ally2
Summary: NEW Chapters uploaded. Harrys fifth year at Hogwarts. Cedric cames back, Harry and Cho, and the return of the flying motorbike!
1. Betrayal

Harry Potter and The Helpers of Affrel

##### A/N: This story is written by my friend Rachel Mai, so give all the credit to her. If you send reviews I will send them to her. And the chapters do get longer!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except to plot witch actually belongs to a friend. JK Rowling is the genius behind the characters. So I own nothing!

##### * * *

#####  It was dark, so dark, Harry opened his eyes and a terrifying sight met his eyes...  
" No!!...Not you...!!" He instinctively went for his wand, or he would have done...  
"Yes...Potter, at last...I see you've realized that you are in the full body bind. There's no hope now Potter!" And behind Voldemort stepped a small boy…a small boy with fair hair and a smirk on his face" I will kill you Potter, and it's all thanks to Malfoy here, oh, and with the aid of your little friend of course......."   
But Harry didn't remember the rest, Voldemort had raised his wand and screamed "Crucio!!" - the unforgivable curse - and an excruciating pain stabbed into Harry's forehead, his scar...his scar was BURNING!!!  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then he was soaked.....Soaked??!  
  
"What the...?" Harry gasped breathlessly. He blinked, there was a blurry vision of Dudley holding a dripping toothmug. He tried to sit up but the pain was too much...  
"What were you screaming for?" Dudley questioned, his piggy face lighting up, a glint in his eye, a smirk of amusement.  
"Nuthin Dudley...Go back to bed"Harry quickly said.  
"Oh no Harry, you were screaming about ' a nasty person trying to kill you' weren't you little baby??" he coochie cooed mockingly, "Maybe the bogie monster. Harry...?"  
"What ?!" He muttered angrily  
" Have you ever heard of 'Insane' and 'Psycho' , I think..." But Harry didn't know what he thought, because from down the stairs.........  
"HHHHHAAARRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYY!!!!!GET DOWN HERE BOY!"  
Harry gulped, Dudley asked,  
"Wot have you done now?"  
"I don't know yet...." 

* * *


	2. An Unexpected Letter

# Harry Potter and The Helpers of Affrel

##### A/n: Ok heres the next chapter. They will get longer in due time!

##### Harry wondered what he could've done to make his Uncle so mad, as Dudley blundered down the stairs behind him, not wanting to miss ANYTHING and teasing,  
"Oooooohhhh, what have you done now Harry? Dad sounds REALLY mad, did you tell him about your scary, little, physcho dream then?!" he sniggered.  
"Eat slime pig-in-a-wig" growled Harry as they approached the living room.  
Dudley shoved him aside as he paused in front of the kitchen.  
"Get in here boy!"he heard Uncle Vernon bark. He went into the kitchen to find Auntie Petunia looking peeved and Uncle Vernon looming over a tiny owl....  
"Pig!"  
"Don't call Dudley name's Harry! He's just got big bones..!  
"No, the owl, it's my friends owl, it's called Pig..." explained Harry  
"Well, it bought you this letter, newspaper and package"growled Uncle Vernon  
"Oh, thanks.."breathed Harry relieved, about to make for the stairs with his package, Daily Prophet and Pig.  
"Not so fast" demanded Vernon, blocking his way "Open it NOW!"  
"Hell!" thought Harry "Should've known!"  
Harry ripped open the package, it was a pot of glittery Floo Powder. He ripped open the letter, and instantly recognized Sirius' neat handwriting and read out loud,  
  
"Hello Harry,  
I know it's been your birthday..."  
  
Harry had totally forgotten! Ron had got him some book on old wizard artifacts (freebie from his dad's work the Ministry of Magic Harry had guessed, Ron's family didn't have much money), a cake from Mrs. Weasley, a magic contraption from Hermione (Harry didn't know what it was for), unmatching socks from Dobby and other bits and bobs, but nothing from Sirius...  
  
".....and thanks to a, um, 'helpful contact', (you can probably guess!)..."  
  
"Dumbledore!" whispered Harry  
  
"...I've recovered something I used to own, but have no longer use for. I thought you might like it. Just throw some Floo Powder on a fire and say 'Wizard's Floo Mail!' and say it's from Snuffles, gottit? Well, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, I think I'll be seeing you soon, love your godfather,  
Snuffles.  
  
"What gift?" muttered Harry "And what does he mean 'seeing me soon?"  
"Floo Powder? Explain Harry!"  
So Harry explained to the Dursley's what the letter meant and they agreed to give him some money to get the bus to Little Whinging Park, to make his fire away from Muggle eyes.  
"Anything to get you out the house" muttered Uncle Vernon fiercely. "And that paper?"  
Harry had forgotten his Daily Prophet,  
"Oh it's nothin'....thanks, I'll go later" and he went to his room and put Pig in Hedwigs cage, and she was out so he couldn't write to Ron or Hermione. He quickly glanced at his Daily Prophet, which he had subscribed, just some special deal, a written apology from Rita Skeeta - Harry grinned - and something about some stolen artefacts from the Wizards' Museum of Magic and stuffed the paper into his suitcase for reading on the train tomorrow, when Harry would be going back to Hogwarts. Harry saw his scar in the mirror and for the first time since Dudley had watered him, thought about his dream....There was Voldemort, and Malfoy, Voldemort kills him and it was thanks to one of Harry friends...but....who was it?....Harry just couldn't remember!!!   
"I'll tell Ron and Hermione tomorrow" he decided and continued packing.......


	3. A familiar face

Harry Potter and the Helpers of Affrel  
A Familiar Face  
A/N: Ok I seriously think Fan fiction hates me! It keeps saying file aborted! Kicks computer madly Ok well, here is the next chapter!   
Hedwig had returned with a dead mouse and nipped Harry affectionately.  
"Busy day, ay?" Harry greeted her. Hedwig hooted in reply. " Send me a letter would ya, hold on..." and he got out a quill ("Must get a new one" he thought) and wrote a letter to Ron, and one to Hermione telling them about Sirius' mysterious gift.   
  
Harry pulled on his most 'Muggle lookin' clothes,   
"Go cognito", thought Harry.  
He took his money, Floo Powder and letter, and set off for Little Whinging Park .  
  
With a mixture of curiosity, worry and excitement, Harry got off the bus (gladly, as some mad old witch in Muggle clothes, was very excited to meet him and could've blown it) and strode through the gates. He checked his watch, it was 6:30, so it wouldn't be dark for a while, and found an empty corner in the park. After collecting some dry wood and heaping them in a pile, Harry cursed as match after match, the wood wouldn't light. A long while later, (Harry noticed it would soon start to get dark), he whooped with delight as the wood burned. He heaped some more wood on and with anticipation, took his pot of Floo Powder out of his pocket and sprinkled some on to the fire...  
"I hope this works" Harry thought as he eyed his excuse for a fire.  
The fire roared and blaze, Harry gave a breath of relief. Double checking his piece of parchment and looking for any Muggles lurking about, he said clearly:  
"Wizards Floo-Mail!!" Harry gave a start of suprise...isn't that man in the fire....???  
"Welcome to Wizards Floo-mail where you can send and receive mail by Floo Powder, I am your postman tonight, Stan Shunpike, how may I help....."  
he looked up from the documents that he was checking and his eyes lit up as he exclaimed,  
"....Ha..Harry Potter!! It's me, Stan, from Knight Bus! Great to meet you again!" he beamed, "Remember me? You told me you were Neville? Two years ago? None of me friends believed me, ya know? But I'm in luck! Me meeting you again!"  
  
"Of course I do Stan...you really helped me out ya know...." Harry replied gratefully, as soon as he could get a word in edgeways "So what are ya doin' here? Don't you still work as conductor? How's Ernie?" he asked politely.  
"Well yeah, I still work there, but I've traded jobs with me cousin Sally Skems, Oh, won't she be kicking herself now, missin out on meetin you! Ernies still driver, won't he like to meet you again?"  
"So what do you do at the Floo-mail Office?" Harry hoped he could nudge Stan in the direction of mail, it was starting to get dark.  
" Oh that reminds me...sendin' or receivin'?" just as Harry had hoped.  
"Um..receiving. From Snuffles..."  
" Ok then, c'mon.." and he started to walk away. Harry was puzzled " Well?"  
"Er..I don't know wot to do..." he said foolishly.  
"Oh sorry Harry! Please forgive me!" Stan apologized, " I thought you knew! Well, just step into the office and we'll get your mail!"  
"Ok then" Harry said nervously, he'd had bad experience with travelling by Floo Powder. He took in a deep breath, reminded himself to close his eyes and tuck in his arms, as one of the Weasley twins had once instructed him to do and stepped into the flames, which didn't burn him." Here goes" he muttered.  
  
Harry opened his eyes, Stan Shunpike stood right in front of him, smiling with joy.  
" I'll just get your mail" he explained and walked over to the fire Harry had just emerged from.  
" Mail room" he ordered. A tall man was standing there as he took the order from Stan, Harry noticed Elves running about behind him, fetching and carrying mail and packages. Harry listened to the conversation.  
"Hullo Sid, I've got a special order for you. Send an elf up ere' with it would ya?" Stan asked.  
"Sure" replied Sid, he had dark rings under his eyes, wrinkles and a snarl on his face, Harry didn't like the look of him much.  
  
"What's the name?"  
" From Snuffles, to 'Harry Potter'" announced Stan proudly. Sid peered past Stan at Harry, he scowled. "Right you are Stan" and he vanished.  
"He didn't seem to like me much did he?" Harry pointed out.  
"Nonsense! Sid's just like that. No-one could not like You!...Except maybe...You-Know-Who" he added in a whisper, looking frightened at the very thought, but looking at Harry with a great grin. Harry just stood in silence uncomfortable with Stan's obvious admiration.  
"Knock, Knock!" The door interrupted this acquired moment.  
"Lots of packages for Mr. Potter!" came a small voice.  
"Lots?" Harry thought.  
"Cum in!" called Stan. And with that came an Elf carrying three small packages, wrapped in brown paper and half a dozen Elves pushing a gigantic parcel on a cart, which was unmistakably...  
"A motorbike!!" gasped Harry and he thought back to when he heard how Hagrid had borrowed Sirius' flying motorbike, to recover Harry from his house, the night his parents were killed by Voldemort.  
"A FLYING motorbike??!" ha added hopefully, with disbelief.  
" Oh wow!" Stan grinned with envy, "There's hardly any of THOSE left anymore, ya lucky thin'!"  
And indeed Harry was lucky, as he unwrapped the bike, he saw how beautiful it was, gleaming black and a little note attached saying 'Happy Birthday Harry! From your Godfather.' Harry was about to open the other parcels when he realized that they might be dangerous. He didn't know if they were from Sirius.  
"Uh...who are these packages from?" he asked one of the Elves.  
"Oh...they're from someone anonymous, Mr. Potter. We were unable to trace who they were from." they squeaked. Harry looked at his watch, it was 8:00  
"I have to go Stan, I'll open these later." he had a sudden thought, " Oh Stan, I got a MUGGLE bus here, I can't take a motorbike on them and I can't drive this!" Harry said worriedly.  
" Well now, why dontcha get the Knight Bus? You can meet Sally then and say hi to Ernie!" Stan suggested excitedly, amazed by his own brilliance.  
"Thank you Stan, you're ace...now how do I get back?"  
"Sit on the motorbike and I'll push you through"  
" Thanks Stan, I REALLY owe you know!"  
" Goodbye Harry Potter! Come and see me again soon" as he pushed Harry through, who was clutching his parcels.  
"I promise Stan...bye!" and he vanished.   
  
  
  



	4. Nightmare Lane Via The Knight Bus

Harry Potter and the Helpers of Affrel  
Chapter 5: Emotions Racing   
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters.  
  
Harry stumbled into the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water....it was like ice. "Ahhhhh....!" gasped Harry, as the impact of cold hit him, but it was nothing to the impact of Harry having a premonition of betrayal...his friend, was handing him to Voldemort..! "Who was it?" Harry felt like screaming, or just like breaking down completely on the bathroom floor. Instead, he steadied himself on the sink,   
"Why did Dumbledore leave me? Why might my blood help me? Its just blood!" and lastly thinking, "Alfie or some-one's 'Helpers'.....?"  
He stared himself in the mirror over the sink, he was chalky white, trembling with emotions like anger, betrayal, and fear and felt like he'd been hit by a bus.  
"Yes, nearly, it was purple" he mused weakly to himself.   
He shook himself and decided he might as well feed Hedwig as he was up. He tiptoed back to his room, scared Voldemort might be lurking around any corner, wishing he hadn't left his wand all the way back in his room - he felt so venerable. He finally made it to the safety of his room and was relieved to find Hedwig awake.  
"Hullo old girl." he greeted her warmly, gently stroking her. She hooted comfortly, as if she could sense how she felt. " Don't worry Hedwig, just another of my dratted dreams" he assured her, as he tenderly rubbed his scar. He glanced at his clock, it was 4am, Harry fed Hedwig and flopped into bed, too tired to resist going to sleep and risk dreaming. His last thought was of 'Alfie's' Helpers'...who were they? before dropping into an undisturbed sleep.  
He got up to his alarm clock, gathered his things, and got a lift to Kings Cross from Uncle Vernon,  
"This day couldn't come quick enough" muttered Vernon, as Harry thanked him, before he drove away. Petunia and Dudley hadn't said a word to Harry.  
  
Harry blissfully sank into a Hogwart's carriage seat, which are of course very comfortable - nothing like Muggle trains - and was all ready to have a quick snooze, he was very tired, then jolted at the thought of having another dream, now determined to stay awake. He was just re-living the dream, getting to the climax, when the carriage door was yanked open, scaring Harry half to death.  
"You scared the hell out of me Ron!!" Harry gasped.  
"Sorry Harry," apologized the freckly boy with the red hair, " I didn't think." He peered closely at Harry,  
"Gosh Harry, you're really pale. Not enough sleep?"  
"Yeah..." panted Harry, not totally recovered.  
"Don't mind me then, have a little snooze.... I'll find Hermione and."  
"No!" pleaded Harry, startling Ron. " I can't." he broke off.  
"Why?" asked Ron, "You sound really spooked...oh my God, you didn't?" Ron realized.  
"Yeah, I...I had another dream..." confirmed Harry, and he started to shake. Ron felt uncomfortable, what should he do?...  
  
"Oh my god! What happened Harry?" Cho had walked in and was staring at Harry , "Are you ok?" "Nothing Cho, Harry's just really upset, I think he might want to be alone..." Ron tried to lead her out. "No Ron, Cho should know, or people will start talking' about this, starting rumors.." intervened Harry.  
"I wasn't going to tell anyone, honestly..." Cho said upset.  
"Yes you were!" said Ron angrily. Harry butted in,  
"Look, let me finish, I never said that, I'm sorry if that's what you thought Cho, you're all right..." then realizing what he'd said, blushed bright red.  
"Well....what did you want anyway Cho?" Ron asked friendly, trying to make amends.  
"Well...it was to ask Harry something actually...private" Cho said, blushing in her turn.  
"What?" thought Harry in surprise, "Maybe.. Maybe she wants to ask me out? "He hoped, dream forgotten, fantasy beginning.  
"I'll be goin', muttered Ron, before looking at them curiously, "I'll... er...find Hermione." and disappeared. Cho sat next to Harry and gave him a soothing look,  
"Harry...why are you so upset?" she asked. She paused, Harry said nothing. "Sorry, I shouldn't of asked, I'll go now..." standing up.  
"No," said Harry, grabbing her hand, she sat back down "I..I want to tell you. You know, sometimes I have premonitions. in dreams..about..Voldemort"  
"No!" gasped Cho. "Yes...And they...they are for real. I mean. They come true" he whispered, "And, I've seen my own death..."  
"Oh Harry....!" cried Cho. A tear fell down her cheek.  
"Don't cry Cho....anyway. what's worse, is that a friend of mine helped him...BETRAYED me!..they handed me over to VOLDEMORT!" and he started to tremble again."This is all stupid, it's probably nuthin'.." he said determinedly, as Cho sat silently in horror, " What did you want..?"  
"Well..." stuttered Cho, " I know Diggory died..and..and I wondered..Well...if it was evil of me to say...Harry,.."she looked him in the eye, " Oh Harry...I.. like you.." she went to run. "No.." said Harry, overcome with emotion, standing up and holding Cho "I like you too. I always have.." Harry thought they were going to kiss.  
  
A/N: What will happen....you have to R/R to find out!  
  



	5. Emotions Racing

Harry Potter and the Helpers of Affrel  
Chapter 5: Emotions Racing  
  
"Thanks Ernie...Sally...Say hi to Stan for me!" Harry said as Sally helped him with his motorbike. A dozen wizards and witches were waving out the windows. He felt quite claustrophobic in there.  
"Harry...Mr. Potter Sir...I mean...Could I?" asked Sally meekly, clutching a camera.  
"Alright then...for you." answered Harry embarrassedly.  
"Oh thank you!" gasped Sally in rapture, "Oi, Ernie!" and Ernie took a picture of Sally and Harry.  
"It was great meeting you....bye!!!..." Harry called after the retreating bus. He trundled his bike back to No 4 and knocked on the door.  
"Get the door Dudley...it's probably him...honestly Petunia! An hour or two indeed!" he heard Uncle Vernon complain.  
Dudley opened the door and his jaw dropped... "DDDDAAAADDDD! Come quick!"  
Harry heard thumps as Uncle Vernon ran to the door and panted,  
"What's he done now Dudders? Has...?" but he did a double take as he saw the bike.   
"Petunia..." he whispered in shock.   
"In a minute..." answered Auntie Petunia.  
"Dad..."whined Dudley, "I want it..."   
"It's not dangerous...?" quivered Uncle Vernon.  
"No." Harry replied simply, "I think I'll go and put it in the garage." he looked at Dudley's hungry look. "Oh..Dudley...I don't know if you people can touch it" meaning Muggles, as Dudley leapt back in fright. He pushed it into the garage and heard Petunia ask curtly,  
"Well? What is it?"  
"Inside Petunia...you too boy" as he saw Harry return.  
"But Dad...I want...."  
"Shut up Dudley and go to bed!" commanded Uncle Vernon, "I'll be glad to see you go tomorrow" he added to Harry and stalked off. Dudley whimpered and retreated to his room.  
Harry had a sudden thought, "How'll I get it too Hogwarts?" as he lay on his bed, his suitcase packed, just as Hedwig flew in. She had a note from Hogwarts.  
"What's this? Harry thought as he opened it and read...  
  
Hello Harry!,  
I heard about your 'special present' from Snuffles and I've already got it at Hogwarts (from your Garage)...  
  
"That was quick" thought Harry, but Dumbledore really couldn't really surprise him anymore.  
  
...all ready for when you get here...I'm looking forward to school again and seeing you Harry...I have to tell you something. But until then have a fun journey on the train and I'll see you tomorrow,  
Dumbledore.  
  
"Good old Dumbledore" sighed Harry before falling asleep on his bed. And dreamed...  
  
He was still in the full body bind.  
"Oh no" whispered Harry, filled with dread.   
"Harry...."  
"Dumbledore!" gasped Harry at the approaching figure, "You've got to help me...Voldemort..."  
"I know Harry" interrupted Dumbledore, " You said Voldemort took some of your blood? Then you'll manage......... I think......" and he walked past Harry, his face expressionless.  
"No....come back! Don't leave me" Harry trailed off, as someone walked up to him.   
"Oh, I'm so glad you're here...." Harry looked at his friend thankfully.  
"Don't be" they spat " I betrayed you! I gave you to Voldemort!" they raised their wand, " HAHAHA!!"  
"NNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!" and he was blinded with sheer pain in his scar.  
"GIVE US 'AFFREL'S HELPERS'!! NOW!" they commanded fiercely.  
"NEEVEEEEERRRRRR!!!!!!!" he screamed........  
  
And when he woke up, he shook with fear and felt like he could cry. But, but who was it...?!  
Harry stumbled into the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water....it was like ice.  
"Ahhhhh....!" gasped Harry, as the impact of cold hit him, but it was nothing to the impact of Harry having a premonition of betrayal...his friend, was handing him to Voldemort..!   
"Who was it ?" Harry felt like screaming, or just like breaking down completely on the bathroom floor. Instead, he steadied himself on the sink,   
"Why did Dumbledore leave me? Why might my blood help me? It's just blood!" and lastly thinking, "Alfie or some-one's 'Helpers'.....?"  
He stared himself in the mirror over the sink, he was chalky white, trembling with emotions like anger, betrayal, and fear and felt like he'd been hit by a bus.  
"Yes, nearly, it was purple" he mused weakly to himself.   
He shook himself and decided he might as well feed Hedwig as he was up. He tiptoed back to his room, scared Voldemort might be lurking around any corner, wishing he hadn't left his wand all the way back in his room - he felt so vulnerable. He finally made it to the safety of his room and was relieved to find Hedwig awake.  
"Hullo old girl.." he greeted her warmly, gently stroking her. She hooted comfortly, as if she could sense how she felt. " Don't worry Hedwig, just another of my dratted dreams" he assured her, as he tenderly rubbed his scar. He glanced at his clock, it was 4am, Harry fed Hedwig and flopped into bed, too tired to resist going to sleep and risk dreaming. His last thought was of 'Alfie's' Helpers'...who were they?, before dropping into an undisturbed sleep.  
He got up to his alarm clock, gathered his things, and got a lift to Kings Cross from Uncle Vernon,  
"This day couldn't come quick enough" muttered Vernon, as Harry thanked him, before he drove away. Petunia and Dudley hadn't said a word to Harry.  
  
Harry blissfully sank into a Hogwart's carriage seat, which are of course very comfortable - nothing like Muggle trains - and was all ready to have a quick snooze, he was very tired, then jolted at the thought of having another dream, now determined to stay awake. He was just re-living the dream, getting to the climax, when the carriage door was yanked open, scaring Harry half to death.  
"You scared the hell out of me Ron!!" Harry gasped.  
"Sorry Harry," apologized the freckly boy with the red hair, " I didn't think." He peered closely at Harry,  
"Gosh Harry, you're really pale. Not enough sleep?"  
"Yeah..." panted Harry, not totally recovered.  
"Don't mind me then, have a little snooze....I'll find Hermione and.."  
"No!" pleaded Harry, startling Ron. " I can't.." he broke off.  
"Why?" asked Ron, "You sound really spooked...oh my God, you didn't..?" Ron realized.  
"Yeah, I...I had another dream..." confirmed Harry, and he started to shake. Ron felt uncomfortable, what should he do?...  
  
"Oh my god! What happened Harry?" Cho had walked in and was staring at Harry , "Are you ok?"  
"Nothing Cho, Harry's just really upset, I think he might want to be alone..." Ron tried to lead her out.  
"No Ron, Cho should know, or people will start talking about this, starting rumors.." intervened Harry.  
"I wasn't going to tell anyone, honestly..." Cho said upset.  
"Yes you were!" said Ron angrily. Harry butted in,  
"Look, let me finish, I never said that, I'm sorry if that's what you thought Cho, you're alright..." then realizing what he'd said, blushed bright red.  
"Well....what did you want anyway Cho?" Ron asked friendly, trying to make amends.  
"Well...it was to ask Harry something actually...private" Cho said, blushing in her turn.  
"What?" thought Harry in surprise, "Maybe.. Maybe she wants to ask me out? "He hoped, dream forgotten, fantasy beginning.  
"I'll be going", muttered Ron, before looking at them curiously, "I'll..er...find Hermione." and disappeared.  
Cho sat next to Harry and gave him a soothing look,  
"Harry...why are you so upset?" she asked. She paused, Harry said nothing. "Sorry, I shouldn't of asked, I'll go now..." standing up.  
"No," said Harry, grabbing her hand, she sat back down "I..I want to tell you. You know, sometimes I have premonitions...in dreams..about..Voldemort"  
"No!" gasped Cho.  
"Yes...And they...they are for real...I mean...they come true" he whispered, "And, I've seen my own death..."  
"Oh Harry....!" cried Cho. A tear fell down her cheek.  
"Don't cry Cho....anyway, what's worse, is that a friend of mine helped him...BETRAYED me!...they handed me over to VOLDEMORT!" and he started to tremble again."This is all stupid, it's probably nuthin'.." he said determinedly, as Cho sat silently in horror, " What did you want..?"  
"Well..." stuttered Cho, " I know Diggory died...and...and I wondered...well...if it was evil of me to say...Harry.."she looked him in the eye, " Oh Harry...I.. like you.." she went to run.  
"No.." said Harry, overcome with emotion, standing up and holding Cho "I like you too. I always have." Harry and Cho leaned into each other....  
  
A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger. Are they going to kiss.... You'll have to read to find out. 5 review for the next chapter.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
